Second Lives
by nachonaco
Summary: Their games had different goals, but the end prize was the same. **HERO'S CUTIES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


**A/N: I am SO sorry. This is like, the cheesiest thing I've ever written. Literally not even Taco Bell is this cheesy. But seriously, folks, enjoy. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph. If I did this would have been a scene in the movie.**

* * *

"Ohh, where is it? Where are you?" Felix asked, his voice shaking as he searched under his bed for the elusive box. He hadn't touched it in almost thirty-one years, not since his very first game. He'd hidden it away from the prying eyes of Gene and Mary, never intending to show it to another person.

That was before he met her.

"Found you," he said softly as he pulled out the box and opened it, the medal gleaming despite the years of dust. All it needed was a little polishing. He deftly shined it with a sleeve, then smiled.

His fiancé had no idea what he was planning. This was as close to devilish as the thirty-one-year-old protagonist dared to get. "Found you," he repeated, a triumphant laugh at the edge of his voice.

He remembered the child who had helped him earn it: a seven-year-old named Billy, who had to stand on a stool to properly reach the controls. He smiled, wondering just where the boy was now. He'd probably started a family himself at this point in time. Come to think of it, the human girl who'd jumpstarted his search for Ralph (for it was during her turn that he noticed Ralph had gone Turbo) reminded him strikingly of Billy.

He placed the medal on a blue velvet pillow.

Boy, was she going to be surprised.

* * *

"Ma'am."

The clipped voice of the FPS Bot snapped her to attention.

"The- medal- you- requested."

"Thank you, FPS Bot," the sergeant said kindly. "Place it on the…by the picture," she said. She turned to the picture of her and Brad standing at the latter's lakeside cabin in their civilian gear, a memory she'd never had the chance to live. She would make new memories now with Fix-it, and the medal was a good start.

"Am- I- dismissed?"

"Yes, you are dismissed," she said with a smile. Since meeting the handyman, she found herself smiling more and ordering less. He'd awakened a kindness in her that she didn't know existed. It wasn't that she was malevolent (despite what some of her lower-ranking soldiers would have told you), per se, but she was known for being abrasive. "Thank you again, FPS Bot."

"My- pleasure- Ma'am."

The FPS Bot took its leave.

* * *

Tamora slowly walked down the aisle, a thousand thoughts running through her head. Was a cybug waiting to burst through the glass, like it had before? What would Felix do, would his hammer heal the bug and fix the programming? She kept her head forward but glanced to her left, and saw Kohut and her other soldiers poised to attack should one of the maneating machines make a surprise appearance.

She saw Wreck-it, a hulking giant in a shoeless suit, and she couldn't help but smile.

If it weren't for him, she would have never gotten her second life.

She smiled brightly when she saw Felix, the eight-bit handyman in all of his glory. He clenched his painter's cap in his hands, wringing the brim nervously. Mod, was he ever adorable.

She tightly clutched the bouquet.

A mutual understanding of nerves.

She gulped. "Okay, Tam," she whispered to herself. "You can do this. You can absolutely do this."

She made it to the altar.

No one had been eaten yet.

Always a good sign.

"We are gathered here today," the priest began. "To join these two protagonists in holy matrimony. To live their lives together as husband and wife in everlasting peace. May I have the rings?"

"Actually," Tamora said quietly. "We've got something a little…different planned."

She nodded at the FPS Bot, who slowly trekked over to her and Felix with a pillow bearing two medals, one on a red lanyard and the other on a blue lanyard. Felix took the blue lanyard. "Tammy Jean," he said softly.

He needn't have said more. Tamora knelt down to allow the handyman easier access to her neck.

"Do you, Tamora Jean Calhoun," the priest began. "Take this man to be your lawfully-wedded husband, in virus and in health, 'til unplugging do you part?"

"I do," Tamora said softly as she felt the medal softly touch her chest.

"And do you, Fix-it Felix, Junior, take this woman to be your lawfully-wedded wife, in virus and in health, 'til unplugging do you part?"

"I do," Felix said, smiling as his new wife placed her own game's medal around his neck.

"Then, by the power vested in me by Hero's Duty, I pronounce you man and wife."

And so, their second lives would begin.


End file.
